Cyclonia Rising Part 2 Finale Starring Aerrow and Piper
by Firefly1fan
Summary: Aerrow remembers the final battle against Dark ace and how his feelings for Piper get stronger. PiperxAerrow


Cyclonia Rising Part 2 Finale Starring Aerrow and Piper

Aerrow was asleep remembering the hard days' advents.

Flashback

"When this is over you're going to wish you jumped into that prison." Growled Dark Ace and then he started blasting at Aerrow but he kept dodging then he kicked Dark Ace making him hit a wall.

"TITAN'S MIGHT!" yelled Cyclonis and blasted Dark Ace with green energy then he punched Aerrow.

"ARGH!" groaned Aerrow as he hit the floor hard.

(DARK ACE GROWLS)

"AERROW!" called Piper as she flew a Switchblade Elite and Aerrow jumped on.

"Prefect timing." Said Aerrow.

"I can barely walk but I can still fly." Said Piper but Aerrow gave her a supportive smile.

"Now let's get you back to the Condor." He replied then there was a blast from Dark Ace's energy blade as he and Cyclonis chased them. "OH MAN!" groaned Aerrow.

Aerrow and Piper flew around Cyclonia trying to avoid Cyclonis and Dark Ace but Dark Ace blasted the Switchblade Elite!

"HANG ON!" called Aerrow as he used his glider to lift both him and Piper in the sky but there was more trouble as Dark ace blasted them down making them hang on Cyclonia.

"ARGH!" screamed Aerrow and Piper as they hanged on to a pole at the top of Cyclonia.

(Cyclonis laugh evilly)

"Cyclonis you selfish witch." Thought Aerrow.

"Your friends have failed my Terra's still flying and you two are about to crash and burn!" called Cyclonis. "INFERNO'S BLAZE!"

And she blasted Dark Ace with yellow energy!

(Dark Ace laughs evilly)

"Argh!" screamed Piper as she began to slip.

"PIPER!" cried Aerrow.

"You maybe stubborn Aerrow but you're my best friend so I will try twice more." Thought Piper so she tried her Binding power again. "LIGHTNING STRIKE! ARGH LIGHTNING STRIKE!"

"(Cyclonis laughs) You lasted longer than I expected Piper I'll be missing our little get togethers finish them!"

"That would be my pleasure." Said Dark Ace.

Aerrow looked at Cyclonis and Dark Ace crossly.

"Aerrow….." Piper weakly called to him and he looked worried. "I'm so sorry."

Then she began to let go.

"PIPER!" cried Aerrow and quickly he grabbed her wrist. "If we gotta go down at least we're going down together."

And he gave her a sweet smile meant only for her and Piper returned the smile with a weak but sweet smile then Aerrow and Piper began to glow a very bright blue.

"Goodbye Storm Hawks." Cackled Dark Ace then Aerrow and Piper began to fly holding hands still glowing blue. "(Dark Ace laughs) Huh?"

"LIGHTNING STRIKE!" called Piper.

"HA!" called Aerrow.

Then Aerrow blasted Dark Ace with blue energy.

"ARGH!" screamed Dark Ace.

"What just happened?" asked Aerrow.

"I have no idea." Admitted Piper modesty.

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID THIS WAS OVER!" screeched Dark Ace.

"THAT'S NOT SURPOSE TO HAPPEN ONLY PREFECT ATTIUNMENT CAN LET THE BINDING FLOW BLOW WAYS!" yelled Cyclonis.

"Guess you're not the master of everything Cyclonis!" called Piper.

"You go Piper." Thought Aerrow.

"(CYCLONIS GROWLS) TITAN'S MIGHT!"

Then she blasted Dark Ace with green energy.

(Dark Ace roars power-mad-like)

Then Aerrow and Dark Ace battled with Aerrow winning.

"HA!" screamed Dark Ace then Aerrow punched him with blue energy then Dark Ace tried to attack Aerrow again but Aerrow threw into Cyclonia. "ARGH!"

"Had enough?" asked Aerrow.

"(Dark Ace growls) DO SOMETHING YOU ARROUGHT WITCH!"

Then Cyclonis decided to use the Binding on the Far Side Crystal.

"THERE'S NOTHING I CAN'T BIND TO MY WILL!" she yelled and used the Far Side Crystal on Dark Ace!

"ARGH!" screamed Dark Ace with pain then his glowed a sinister red and tried to attack Aerrow but he kicked him easily. "MORE! MORE!"

(CYCLONIS GROWLS ANGRILY)

Then she blasted Dark Ace with more Far Side energy.

"MORE! MORE! MORE! ARGH!" screamed Dark Ace.

"CYCLONIS STOP!" cried Piper and Aerrow nodded.

But Cyclonis didn't listen as she blasted Dark Ace with more Far Side energy.

"ARGH!" screamed Dark Ace as he turned into a crystal then exploded.

"I can't believe it he's gone." Said Aerrow.

Present

Soon Aerrow woke up and headed to the hanger where Piper was staring at the sky.

"Hi Pi." Said Aerrow hugging Piper around the back.

"Hi Aerrow I'm glad today is over." Said Piper.

"Yeah I found it scary of how Dark Ace died I just wanted him in jail not anything like that to happen to him." Admitted Aerrow.

"Dark Ace chose his path Aerrow it's not your fault he ended up where did." Said Piper putting her hand on Aerrow's shoulder.

"Pi I must tell you this when I told you not to use the Binding I really wanted to tell you something different." Replied Aerrow. "What I am trying to say is I have had these feelings for you since I first met you without you I am nothing."

"Aerrow that's so sweet I see why you were desperate to stay with me when I was close to dying." Replied Piper with tears in his her eyes. "I have had the same feelings for you too without you I am nothing as well."

And the two young lovers hugged then kissed happily.

"I love you." They both said and decided to spend some time together in Piper's room to talk about their future before and after they stop Cyclonis.

"Pi any idea what this prefect attuniment is?" asked Aerrow.

"I believe it to be love." Replied Piper then they glowed blue again. "Yes my thought was correct."

"Then we win against Cyclonis in more ways than one." Replied Aerrow.

"Yeah the day we had today at least it has a happy ending." Smiled Piper as they kissed then fell asleep on Piper's bed happily.

Iris Out The End


End file.
